


Bang Bang Bang

by letwonderwomanbe



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, I'm so deep in angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letwonderwomanbe/pseuds/letwonderwomanbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one of my head canons posted on tumblr: what if, I say, WHAT IF Bellamy kills Lincoln at the end of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise deeply for this. Cause this was rushed and I had to get this out of my head asap. And also, cause I can't find a better title. Good luck everyone. Can't wait for Lincoln to die so I can hit myself with more angst.

**_Bang_ **

_Clarke_ couldn't believe it. Just a second ago, Lincoln was running and then he was on the ground, drowning for air, pooled by his own blood. She knew she shouldn't have let him take on the mission but he was fast and was the best person for the job. Clarke knew of the backlash if he were caught. That Pike's army would blame him for Arkadia too and claimed he was just another traitor to the SkyCrew but she never imagined Lincoln to be shot on sight. The speed for which he volunteered to dismantle the bomb Pike planted in the field was the reason why he was chosen. He was supposed to be fast but was apparently not fast enough. "Bellamy," Clarke said, her voice barely heard, the ringing of the gunshot still lingered in the air, "You murdered him."

Bellamy lowered his gun, "I did what had to be done." Clarke snapped. She stood from Lincoln's body and charged at him, shocked at Bellamy's admission. "He helped us. He's the reason why we are alive! He's why Octavia is alive-"

Before Clarke could reach him, two other Pike's Guards stood in her path, fingers ready on the trigger. The sudden movement caused everyone to stand at attention, both Pike's army and the rest who didn't believe in Pike's ways had their eyes darting around each other to figure out a potential threat.

"He kidnaped her! He didn't keep Octavia alive! I DID!"

"We've been through this before! How could you forget what good he did for you-"

"What good?? What good he did? He's one of them and he'll always be one of them. You'd think he changed. If he was one of us he wouldn't have taken the bomb away from that field!"

Everyone's attention was on Bellamy now, the ones not on Pike's side couldn't believe their ears. Not everyone knew of the bomb. Not everyone knew to what lengths Pike will go to get what he wants. Clarke squared up, "A bomb that you planted to kill more grounders so you and pike can live in this fantasy world of yours that you can murder everyone to get what you want."

"Is that not the Grounder way?!" Bellamy snarled. He looked around him, pleased that everyone's attention was on him. This was his chance, to do what's right. To take back what's theirs. To be the leader everyone wanted him to be. He needed control again and so he spoke much louder this time to prove his point that the Grounders are the enemy. "Blood must have blood?!!"

Pike's army roared, pumped their fists in the air. Bellamy smirked, he could finally put THE Clarke Griffin in her place. His attention went back on Clarke, "Don't act so righteous here _Wanheda_. You are nothing to us."

**_BANG_ **

Everyone ducked. Clarke reached for her own gun and pointed it straight ahead. She didn't know who pulled that trigger but someone did and that meant that anyone else could follow suit. She looked around for the source but stopped short when she heard moans of pain. There, in front of her, Bellamy was on the ground, clutching his bleeding right foot. Someone had shot Bellamy. Clarke stood up straight and made the mistake of lowering her gun slightly because the two Guards in front of her reached for their guns too and pointed them straight at her. But this caused a ripple effect. Soon everyone had their weapons aimed at somebody else.

For a few tense seconds there, no one dared breathe. No one knew who pulled the trigger on Bellamy. Everyone's fingers were on the trigger, looking out for any slight movement, any threat. But then loud footsteps were heard. Everyone had their attention on whoever they aimed that they glanced everywhere quickly to find the owner of those loads footsteps.

However, those footsteps stopped in front of Bellamy. He recognised those boots anywhere. Slowly, he looked up, "Octavia" he whispered.

Standing in front him was none other than his Sister. Her hand still holding the gun, but now aimed at him. After a heavy beat, everyone waited on bated breath, she snarled, "Don't act so righteous here _Brother_. You're nothing to me"

And so, she pulled the trigger.

**_BANG_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops there goes Linctavia! Also, Bell isn't dead duh. I still have faith that he will stop all his nonsense. Anywhoo, Have a nice day!  
> Also, if you are reading Love will be strength by me I'm sorry to inform you that it's being rewritten and will only possibly be posted in June.


End file.
